Tease
by CrimsonGuiltyPleasures
Summary: Nalu Love Fest: He's not sure if lending her his scarf was such a good idea, but it was definitely the right one. Prompt: Kinky.


**Next prompt coming your way! I'm finding this "love fest" to be great practice for "Flame's Desire." What do you think?**

**Oh yes- I still don't own it.**

-CGP

* * *

><p>Tease<p>

Nale Love Fest Prompt 4: Kinky

* * *

><p>"Can I borrow your scarf?"<p>

"No."

If Natsu had known how his evening was going to end, he may not have believed it.

"Come on, Natsu! Don't you trust me?"

"Well, yeah, 'course I do, but it's my-"

"I'll give it back, I swear."

"...fine. I don't know what you need it for though. It's not even cold out."

"You're one to talk!"

Believed it? No. Enjoy it? He most certainly was.

Frustratingly so.

Since when had Lucy decided it was time to take control of their relationship? It was thought he never found an answer to and by the time his arms were straining against the hard fabric, he knew he never would. The day had started off so innocently too...

He could hear the confidence in her tone. Natsu could practically _smell_ her sense of victory rolling off her in waves. He should have known that her lack of perfume was more than it seemed today. She knew how it affected him, how every movement and breath she took never escaped his knowledge. She _knew_ and she was using it against him.

"Come on Natsu, tell me how it feels..." Her voice was low when she spoke as chilled fingers trailed along his neck and followed a path down his abdomen. The Dragonslayer rarely felt cold, but the sudden difference of temperature brought his hairs to stand on end as he grit his teeth. A nail nicked him lightly, causing a slight hiss to escape him and Natsu held back an aggravated groan.

Why did he agree to loan her his scarf? Already he could feel the burning need to lash out, break free from his bonds and dominate her- but how could he when his one treasure was being used against him? He couldn't possibly burn his scarf to ashes- but oh it was tempting. Straining his arms again, he rumbled a threatening growl as he struggled against the bark of the tree he had been tied to.

Lucy's laughter echoed back to him as she removed her hand from his feverish skin and he silently mourned the loss. She was currently torturing him, holding him hostage in the thickest part of the woods near his home and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He wasn't going to inflate her ego by asking for her touch once more.

He couldn't even tell what was worse. The fact he couldn't respond to her gentle teases how he wanted to or that he couldn't even see her while she did it. The celestial wizard had decided to show him just how much of a minx she could be when she had tied him to this tree. He had been content to fish while she read, but before he could realize her intentions, she had him- and what was worse, even his wild thrashing couldn't save him when she pulled the black ribbon from her hair to blind him with it.

Natsu had considered burning it. -He could burn _that_ at least.- But when her feather like touches and breath began to tickle his skin, he lost any form of thought that would have been useful. He wasn't used to this. This gentleness and quiet touches that left him wanting more and never knowing when he'd get it. His senses were skyrocketing and yet it only served to frustrate him further.

When her cold fingers returned to his skin once more, followed along by an ice cube from their picnic basket, Natsu couldn't hold back his groan. Already his pants were feeling far too tight and her bell-like laughter only served to incense him further.

"You never answered me." Her voice followed, almost mockingly, but the tone could hardly be insulting when she let out a purr like _that_. Already Natsu could smell her anticipation for her plans, for their joining and it was all he could do to not light the tree on fire. Wait, why didn't he do that again? The tree was what kept him at bay, if he could just-ah.. right.. the scarf... "Tell me how it feels and I'll give you more Natsu- don't you want that?"

Wait what? "More?" His voice croaked and he almost winced at the pure longing laced in his words. How had she reduced him to this in just a few light touches? The ice was already melting against his skin, reducing the shock, but her lips, also cold, gave him an altogether new sensation.

"Yes.. more.. pay attention Natsu." Her breath brushed his ear with teeth grazing the tips and a low growl began to hum in his throat. "What do you feel? Is the ice nice against that over heated body of yours? I wont do more if you don't start talking."

God he loved it when she got bossy- why didn't she do it more often in situations like this? Ah, right, be was too busy taking charge and ramming her against the nearest furniture for her to start anything. Which wasn't a bad idea, if he could only get loose and use this tree to his advant-

His thoughts broke apart like an unfinished puzzle when her teeth bit into the junction of his neck and shoulders only to be joined by a cold cube she had been holding in her mouth. The Combination of her hot breath, his heated skin and the ice cube sent his body into a spasm that froze his body.

"Sh-shocking..." He found himself saying despite himself and her hum of approval sent his pulse sky rocketing.

She was kissing along his jaw now, sending jolts of need coursing through him like a wildfire. "Anything else...?" She whispered against his skin as her body slowly slid into his lap. "Your body is saying more than you are, Natsu- unless that's a stick poking me..." When her hips gave an experimental grind against him Natsu's own waist moved on its own, seeking her own heat as it seeped through their clothing.

"Lu-Lucy..." he breathed, teeth grinding as he forced legible words to escape his mouth, "Stop playing with me."

Another groaned escaped him when her sent only increased in response to his dark voice and Lucy's hands fumbling at his waistline served as her answer. "Natsu- I've only just started playing with you. And I'm not stopping."

Her torture continued and Natsu's ability to talk was soon demolished by her sinful tongue gliding across his skin. The ice had disappeared at some point -possibly melted- but her tempting body more than made up for it. Her hair draped over his skin like a curtain and her hands deftly circled him until he was almost roaring in need to have her.

Lucy undressed him slowly, biting his skin as she went before he was exposed to the world and her breath touched him like a glorious preamble before her mouth finally engulfed him. Snarling, his hands fisted into the fabric of his scarf, pulling at it as she worked over him until he was nothing but a shivering mess of animalistic pants. Despite his efforts, the scarf held fast, but the constant thrashing of his head as he arched himself against the tree soon tore the ribbon from his eyes just enough for him to finally see the blonde as she pleasured him.

He wanted nothing more than to release himself and roll her into the moss so he could have his way with her. Bend her knees over his shoulders as he reasserted himself. The images crossed his mind in flashes, but as her teeth joined her tongue his wants changed to that sweet release. He wanted it while she held his hips down, while she pleasured him with a one track ferocity that left him weak.

When Natsu lost control of his hips, Lucy's eyes connected with his and they simmered with pride and unspoken lust as she watched him fall apart before her. He fell apart beneath her, toes clenching as a ferocious snarl echoed into the air and he became blinded once more by stars.

She was kissing him before he could regain his breath and before he could respond the scarf had been loosened from his wrists. Immediately he encircled her, pulling her against him as he furiously over took her mouth with his own insistence. Cradling her to his chest, he only pulled back when Lucy was left breathless. Regaining his breath, Natsu rested his forehead against hers and grinned widely.

Blushing now, the blonde stared back, less sure of herself now that he had been set free. Was that insecurity he saw in her eyes? Bringing her bottom lip between his own, Natsu gently gave her his silent thanks, all the while taking his scarf back into his hands.

Who knew his Lucy could have been so kinky? Smiling widely, he set her back and the grin twisted to something sinister.

"I think my scarf might look better on you now." He said, absolutely gleeful when his words dawned on her and left her sputtering in embarrassment.

Oh yes... he was going to get his revenge very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I made this as a "parallel" to my other prompt, "Soft Caress." Though.. Lucy wasn't much in the mood for "gentle exploring." How's that for a flip?<strong>


End file.
